


(i have never known) peace

by hyerewolf



Series: honey, ask me, i should know [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Song: In A Week (Hozier), the slightest of references to the loonaverse and the so what mv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Finally, Heejin's heartbeat was becoming slow, fading gently like a mist lifting up slowly from the valleys.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: honey, ask me, i should know [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	(i have never known) peace

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i wrote this during a very slow shift at the drive thru several days ago and i haven't edited it at all so sorry for any clunky grammar and all

Finally, Heejin's heartbeat was becoming slow, fading gently like a mist lifting up slowly from the valleys.

She let out her last breath some time ago - _how long?_ , she asked herself with the last spark of consciousness - and her last words didn't matter, not in the grand scheme of things. She's fulfilled her role already, and now she could rest, surrounded by buzzing insects and curious animals.

Her hand squeezed the hand she was holding, maybe as her muscles' final spasm. Olivia squeezed it right back, letting the other girl know she was still there, unmoving, right next to her in the young spring grass. It grew back recently, after the fire that burned everything - and then some - down. Olivia knew that; she was the one that struck the match.

But now, at last, there was no fire; only the two of them - motionless bodies lying down in the grass, breathes long gone, heartbeats barely present, halos of dark hair surrounding their heads - and countless insects buzzing in the air above them, every so often one of them getting a little braver and landing on the exposed skin of their arms. They weren't the only ones that wanted to have a taste of the two girls, unaware of who the couple were.

Heejin's eyes moved slightly under her closed eyelids, as if she was dreaming of something. One part of Olivia - the less rational, more hopeful one - thought she might have been dreaming of her and that it was something good. Peaceful. The other part, the one that knew the world way too well, was aware of the fact that she starred only in Heejin's worst nightmares, filled to the brim with screams and crimson.

She's been watching Heejin for long enough to know that. She's seen her every move, every flinch, always hiding in the shadows. Unseen.

They met face to face once, and it was more than enough to awaken somethinng in Olivia, some unsatiable hunger that's been consuming her from the inside, much like the insects were now. At last, after all this time, she's finally felt at peace.

Heejin's skin, now gray and matted, still looked as beautiful as when Olivia has seen her that first time. Gently, moving what felt like a milimeter per minute, she tucked a stray hair behind Heejin's ear. She's stared at her for - _how long?_ \- hours - maybe - days - maybe weeks - watched as her skin withered away, and that of her flesh that wasn't touched by the wild animals turned to dust, sinking into the ground, feeding the soil - and she knew the same thing was happening to her as well; the larvae nibbling away at her tissues, a fox taking an interest in her left leg.

Finally, Olivia's heartbeat was becoming slow, fading gently like a summer night falling onto the valleys.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short @ heehye nation
> 
> twt/curiouscat: @bbywolfs
> 
> (sweeps away)


End file.
